


I love you

by Be_gay_do_crime



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_gay_do_crime/pseuds/Be_gay_do_crime
Summary: There was a lack of seblos content and I got bored.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	I love you

"Los we've been watching disney movies ever since we started dating, don't you think I should pick a movie for once?" I said looking at him.

"But we haven't watched Aladdin yet." He whined.

"But we have out whole life to watch Aladdin." I smiled.

"But you don't have the remote, I do." He said.

I looked at him and quickly reached for the remote. Carlos tried getting it back, but was too slow. 

"Let's see what we are going to watch." I said and then looked at him.

"You mean what you are going to watch because I'm leaving." Carlos said and started walking to the door.

"Babe where are you going this is your house?" I questioned him while laughing.

"Stop laughing it's not funny." He said and I got up and walked towards him.

"Your right it's not funny it's adorable." I said.

"It's not supposed to be adorable it's supposed to be serious."he said smiling.

"Okay what movie do you want to watch?" I asked.

"Anything disney." He replied.

I pulled him back towards the couch and we picked out a movie to watch. My heart beat fastened when he put his head on my shoulder, and I dont know why.

"Sebby?" He whispered.

"Yeah."

"You are ridiculously comfortable."

"I know."

I looked at Carlos and admired how amazing he his.he looked up at me and kissed me slowly. I smiled when he pulled away.

"Do you want to make cookies?" He asked.

"When do I not want to make cookies." I said.

I dragged him to his kitchen and got out all the cookie stuff.

"Okay first we need to soften the butter." I said.

"Wait, you're supposed to soften the butter I thought you just put it in." He exclaimed.

"Yes, everybody knows that." I said laughing.

"I measured the flour." He said excitedly like a little dog.

I put my arm around him and touched his hair. His hair is really soft.

"Your hair is so soft." I said shocked.

"I know." He replied.

"How is you hair so soft?" I asked.

"It's probably in the shampoo I use." He said.

"It's too bad though." I said.

"Why, because you're jealous." He said grinning.

"No because you have flour in your hair." I told him.

"No I don't." He said looking at me confused.

"You do now." I smirked.

He looked at me confused. I grabbed the measuring cup out of his hand, and put it in his hair. He let out a short lived scream, and playfully punched me as I laughed. I laughed even harder, as he pouted.

"You're so cute when you pout like that." I said to him.

He looked down smiling. When he looked up at me he kissed my cheek. I smiled at him.

"Now I have to wash my hair." He complained.

"Okay I'll wait for you, I'll always wait for you." I replied.

All he did was smile and leave. After I knew he was gone I begun to make the cookies. I especially made two of then in a heart shape. I then put them in the oven.

When they were done I took the cookies out to cool off and then waited for Carlos .

I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me. I looked at him and felt my heart skip a beat. 

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hi," I whispered back," I made the cookies."

"Good, I'm hungry." He replied.

I handed him one of the heart shaped cookies, and he smiled. His smile is the best thing in the entire world.

"Hey los?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said.

"I love you."I said .

"Really." He replied.

"Yeah."

"Well, I love you too."


End file.
